Shion
Shion is a main character in the manga, anime and light novel No.6. Appearance When he was twelve years old, he used to wear a white shirt with a light turquoise button up sweater vest over it, light brown trousers, dark brown shoes and his No. 6 ID bracelet on his left wrist. Initially, he had brown hair and brown eyes, but these changed to white hair and red eyes violet (red in the anime and manga) due to the substance emitted from a parasitic wasp. He also developed a long, pink/reddish scar twisting around his body from his neck (just under his eye in the anime and manga) to abdomen to limbs due to the parasite. The long scar seems to have emerged from the inside of his veins. He is quite slim, but not emaciated. He wears black trousers and a red coat with a hood, underneath he wears a white collared shirt with a light turquoise sweater over it. Personality Shion is a kind and gentle, but generally naive and idealistic person. He has an amazing IQ level, proven by his acceptance into the Special Course and ability to treat and stitch up the bullet wound in Nezumi's arm (shoulder in the anime and manga) at age twelve. When he was restrained to his own bed by Nezumi, rendered motionless, he seemed fascinated rather than scared of his acquaintance's ability. Despite his nature, if someone or something he loves is in danger, he doesn't hesitate to save them. He is not easily angered, however, he is quick to burst out in violent ways. This is seen when he becomes defensive of Nezumi, attacking and hitting Rikiga when the latter insults Nezumi. In the cave, when Nezumi struggles against Sasori, Shion snaps and wraps wire around Sasori to strangle him, only stopped after Nezumi forces him to. He has also shot and killed a guard, who had in turn gravely injured Nezumi. Shion seems to take on a different personality when he does so. This is proven when he murdered the guard, becoming shocked and frightened once he had pulled the trigger. This darker nature is only hinted at in the anime and manga, but in the novels, it is addressed more often. Nezumi himself openly admits that he fears Shion, and Inukashi picks up on this as well. In the underground cave, Sasori calls Shion a "demon". Though grateful for No. 6, he seems to have a slight doubt about it and the whole system, as noted by Nezumi. He is insecure about many things including his slender body and loves his mother very much. He also seems to like to daydream, but is capable of being aware of what happens in his surroundings when he does. History Shion grew up as an elite member of the No. 6 society. He lived with his mother in an upscale home in Chronos until the age of 12 when he was stripped from his title for helping Nezumi escape. Since then, they lived in the suburbs of No. 6 also known as the Lost Town. His mother currently works as a baker, while he worked for the city until he was arrested for be suspected of murder (in the anime it's for doubting the system.) He was about to be taken to a correctional facility until Nezumi rescued him and forced him out of the city. Not too long after he began staying with Nezumi, Shion developed the warning signs of being infected by a parasite that had begun plaguing No. 6. He managed to survive because Nezumi extracted the parasite just in time; the infection did, however, leave permanent scars and other changes on his body. Since he made it out of the full effects of the infection, Shion believes that he can warn and help cure the city of it. Plot Powers & Abilities Intellect: Shion is academically brilliant, and comes to understand the process of Eluyrias' wasps easily due to his main studies of ecology. When he was two, he was accepted into No. 6's elite, and, if not for helping Nezumi when he was twelve, would have been sent out of No. 6 to further his studies. Relationships ' Nezumi:' Shion and Nezumi first met on the stormy night of Shion's 12th birthday when he left his bedroom window open and Nezumi appeared. Shion knew Nezumi was different from other citizens of the No. 6 city because of his grey eyes and that he didn't possess an ID. He also learned from watching the TV that Nezumi was a fugitive and he had escaped from some labor correction camp. Even though Shion knew that he would be in trouble if he was found allowing a person with a VC stay in his home, he still let Nezumi stay the night and took care of his bullet wound. Nezumi soon disappeared the following morning. Four years later, while saying goodbye to Safu, Shion saw a rat that looked familiar. The rat crawled up on his shoulder and spoke with Nezumi's voice. When Shion turned around, he thought he saw Nezumi's silhouette in the crowd and ran after the rat. Later, when Shion was being transported to the 'Bureau of Public Security', he was rescued by Nezumi and they reunite. Nezumi brings him to a place outside of No. 6 called the "Western District". Shion and Nezumi have a close relationship, and only became closer over time. When Nezumi is threatened Shion becomes unstable and is more than willing to risk his life, or the life of another, to protect him. They do get into the occational arguments, but both seem willing to resolve the matter quickly afterwards. It is also expressed on numerous occasions in the manga and anime, by both Shion and Nezumi, that there are some definite feelings between the two which are romantic. During their time together they have kissed, held hands, danced, slept in close proximity and even considering raising a child together. Nezumi has stated that he finds Shion physically attractive and Nezumi says he (Shion) belongs to him, in the manga and light novels, he even goes so far to say that Shion was head over heels in love with him and no matter how pretty she is, he wouldn't fall for a woman.They are referred to as a couple multiple times by other characters as well. Their relationship is complex, and throughout the novel series, Shion notes that he doesn't know exactly what to call their relationship. However, it is safe to assume that he and Nezumi have a very deep connection that could be called "love" if one were to label it, and each would give his life for the other. After the destruction of No. 6, Nezumi and Shion going to go different ways. Shion is deeply depressed because of this ("Don't go, Nezumi. I want to be by your side. I want to be with you. That's all I ask for."), however Nezumi says that this cannot happen. Nezumi refers to himself as a wanderer and Shion as the one who stays, so he left Shion. If they ever crossed path is uncertain, in the book Shion's last sentence is: I'll continue waiting. [http://no6.wikia.com/wiki/Safu Safu]: Shion and Safu have been best friends since childhood. They went to the same school until Shion was disqualified. On Shion's 12th birthday, Safu made him a cake and her grandmother knitted him a sweater similar to Safu's. Four years later, Shion learns that Safu was continuing her education in another city called No. 5. They have a meal together and, before she leaves to go home, she tells him she wants to have sex with him. Shion refuses because saying he only thinks of her as friend and also because of their age. However, he suggests that maybe when she comes back in two years time that he may feel differently about her offer. Trivia *His name comes from a wild flower (specifically, the aster). His mother gave him that name due to the fact that she likes to pick wild flowers. * Shion's ID number is Qw-55142 after he loses his Gifted Curriculum status. * Shion does not like celery. Category:Characters Category:Male